


Thank You My Dude

by Try_Two_Mothman



Category: No Fandom
Genre: :), thank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Try_Two_Mothman/pseuds/Try_Two_Mothman
Summary: :))
Kudos: 2





	Thank You My Dude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DrMinty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrMinty/gifts).


    
    
    TTTTTT 
      TT   
      TT   
      TT   
      TT  
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
    H  H 
    H  H 
    HHHH 
    H  H 
    H  H  
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
    
    
    
    AAAA 
    A  A 
    AAAA 
    A  A 
    A  A
    
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
    N   N 
    NN  N 
    N N N 
    N  NN 
    N   N
    
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
    K  K 
    K K  
    KK   
    K K  
    K  K 
     
    
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
    
    
    
    U   U  
    U   U  
    U   U  
    U   U  
     UUU   
           
     
    
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
    
    
    
    4  4 
    4  4 
    4444 
       4 
       4  
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
    
    
    
    EEEE
    E
    EEE
    E
    EEEE    
    
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
    
    
    
    X   X 
     X X  
      X   
     X X  
    X   X  
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
    
    
    
    IIII
     II
     II
     II
    IIII
    
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
     SSS
    S
    SSSS
        S
    SSSS  
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
    
    
    
    TTTTTT
      TT
      TT
      TT
      TT  
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
    
    
    
    IIII
     II
     II
     II
    IIII
    
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
    N   N 
    NN  N 
    N N N 
    N  NN 
    N   N
    
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
    
    
    
     GGG  
    G     
    G  GG 
    G   G 
     GGG  
    
    *insert heart huge emoji here*
    *insert a bunch of shiny emojis*

**Author's Note:**

> No comments bc no one can change my mind uwu


End file.
